


A little pain, a lot of joy!

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, well more like meet the mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: Atsumu sighs, “Look, Omi Kun, I know you were nervous about coming here and all that but try to have fun?” Kiyoomi’s frown deepens and Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Loosen up Omi, yer probably imagining it, I’m going back down, you come when you’re ready,”Time for Kiyoomi to meet the Mum
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	A little pain, a lot of joy!

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhhh we're at the end!!!! So as stressful as it was to create ten different fics/storylines within three weeks, I had a lot of fun! Today is the last day of SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 (Free day) and I'm kinda sad that it's over now BUT now I shall (try) to prepare for angst week which I have A LOT more time to work with!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t worry Omi-Omi, she’ll love you!” Atsumu exclaims.

Kiyoomi makes a face under his mask. Atsumu snorts and reaches for his hand. The couple walk together towards the house, Atsumu gently rubbing his thumb over Kiyoomi’s knuckles. They enter with Atsumu swinging the door open and shouting “I’M HOMEEE,” while Kiyoomi scurries behind him. 

Kiyoomi hears Osamu and Suna from the living room yelling back a hey and a woman with unreadable eyes hurrying over to greet them. He stares in a daze, clearly overwhelmed as she takes his hand and shakes it firmly. 

When she introduces herself as Atsumu’s Mother, he nods weakly and lets himself be guided towards the others. He is sat down on the couch next to Suna, who is more than comfortable. Kiyoomi is in between a state of shock (for absolutely no reason) and curling up into a ball in the corner to cry because Atsumu’s Mother won’t stop staring at him. He doesn’t register anything apart from that. Not even when Atsumu offers him popcorn and upon not receiving an answer, starts stuffing some into his mouth, nonchalant of the fact that he could very much choke and die. 

He does end up choking.

Atsumu is out of the room in a flash to get him a cup of water but his Ma still won’t stop looking at him. Yeah, he really does want to cry. When Atsumu returns and attempts to help him drink water, it fails miserably. The liquid spills over Kiyoomi’s shirt and he winds up spluttering popcorn kernels everywhere. Atsumu rubs his back, apologising profusely, and leads Kiyoomi to his room to get a clean shirt all while his Mum eyed them till they were out of her sight.

The moment they enter the room Kiyoomi falls to the corner and starts brawling. Atsumu freezes. Was seeing his Mum really that traumatic that it made him  _ cry? _ Then again, Kiyoomi is a big fat baby.

“Hey, buddy,” He calls, “Ya alright there?”

But that just makes Kiyoomi cry louder, “B-b-buddy? But I’m your boyfriend!” He blubbers.

Atsumu bites his lip and cringes.  _ Well, this was new _ . He walks over to Kiyoomi and squats down to be at eye-level with him. He doesn’t say anything just stays down while his boyfriend cries. 

“Why is your Mum staring at me like that? She hates me!” Kiyoomi sniffs, bleary eyed.

Atsumu bites down a smirk, “What are ya talking about? What makes ya think she hates you? She’s barely met you for an hour!”

Kiyoomi shakes his head, “NO, you don’t understand she had this look,”

Atsumu quirks a brow as if to say, a look? Really? Kiyoomi scowls at him, “Yes a look, you wouldn’t know because you were too busy trying to smother me with popcorn!” 

Atsumu sighs, “Look, Omi Kun, I know you were nervous about coming here and all that but  _ try _ to have fun?” Kiyoomi’s frown deepens and Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Loosen up Omi, yer probably imagining it, I’m going back down, you come when you’re ready,” 

He gives Kiyoomi a playful shove then makes his way downstairs as Kiyoomi composes himself. Once he has calmed himself down (and given himself multiple pep-talks in Atsumu’s mirror for facing his Mum again) He carefully makes his way to the others. He peeks into the living room and gets caught by Suna who calls him over.

“So, are ya going through it?” He asks.

Kiyoomi looks at him, bemused.

Suna smirks and continues, “Ya know, with their Ma. Her staring,”

Now Kiyoomi is even more confused, but also a little terrified.

“She did it to me too. Jus’ stared at me the whole time. Felt like pissing my pants honestly. Don’t worry though! It’s just a thing she does for the twin’s lovers. She’s just testing you out my man.” 

Kiyoomi winced at that. It sounded  _ … weird _ and he wanted to cry again. Atsumu must have noticed as he chuckled lightly before calling out to his Mum, “Ma stop that ya’v already made the guy cry once and he hasn’t even been here an hour! That’s a new record by the way Omi!”

Kiyoomi died inside and shrunk lower into the seat.

Atsumu’s Mum looks briefly at Atsumu before turning back to Kiyoomi extending her arm, “Aiya, nice to meet you Omi Kun,” 

Kiyoomi stares at her for a bit then tentatively takes her hand, shaking it again. When she lets go she gives him a wide smile completely different to the stoic face he had grown scared witless of. He gives her a curt nod. 

Kiyoomi hears Osamu shouting out to him, “Don’t worry, she’ll be better now,” 

But now Aiya is stuffing him up with food and he doesn’t understand _.  _

_ All it took for her to switch from mean Mum to the best Mum to ever live was… for Atsumu to tell her to stop?? _

He grabbed a pillow a chucked it at Atsumu, landing squarely on his face. He let out a muffled groan while everyone else laughed.

“You need to be paying attention at all times ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi tutted.

“Don’t worry, my attention is always undisturbed when it’s on you,” Atsumu winked and blew him a kiss.

Kiyoomi grimaced, Osamu gagged and Suna rolled his eyes, all too familiar with Atsumu’s tricks. And then Aiya laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry ah God, Atsumu you definitely deserved that ahaha but Kiyoomi I’m glad that you like my son so much. I can tell he clearly likes you! He’s never asked me to lay off before even if they did cry- sorry about that by the way- but just make yerself at home. I’m sure you’ll be coming over a lot more now!” She gave him a small wink then got up to move to the kitchen, leaving both, Kiyoomi and Atsumu, blushing. 

“Hey are you guys up for watching The Princess Diaries?” Osamu calls.

Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi with stars shining from his eyes then runs over to jump onto the couch screaming, “I CALL SITTING NEXT TO OMI-OMI!”

“As if I was going to sit next to anyone else, idiot,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at the latter who sticks out his tongue.

“What, so you don’t think I’m pretty enough Omi Kun~” Suna purrs from next to Osamu, feigning offence.

“No, he doesn’t,” Atsumu (very childishly) blows a raspberry towards him.

Kiyoomi sighs, “Well, it could just be me but, I do think sitting next to someone who makes you choke popcorn onto your shirt is much more appealing than you,”

Atsumu pinches him while Osamu snickers at Suna.

_ And God does he love these moments. _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap folks! Thank you for reading!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
